User talk:SheWhoKnows/Yanme'e Emirates
I like the formation and history for this one, it's pretty rare to see any lengthy articles dedicated to Drones. A longer history section with a few incidents and/or battles might be a good way to expand upon the faction, and you might want to incorporate your view on the individual Drone's independence/intelligence in regards to how the nation is run and what their culture's like (I've always assumed that they were completely hive-minded like ants, but after checking Halopedia it seems that there's very little canon info in regards to that). I will create a section for that right away. Have you read my other few articles though? SheWhoKnows 23:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) It is like the United Arab Emirates, in that each system is controlled by a younger queen, who acts as the emir of the system. I will fix that. I am just glad people are noticing my articles :) SheWhoKnows 23:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Looks great, I like how their history is so detailed. It makes the article convincing. Good job. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:24, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I dont want to know what you mean by convincing, however. You should read some of mine and EliteMaster117's joint articles, like Yanme'e-UNSC Joint Defensive Campaign or Halo: Orbital Revelation. Sorry... ...to tell you this, but this faction appears to be slightly godmodded/unrealistic. *First, as mentioned in Contact Harvest, the Yanme'e may be more intelligent than scrub grubs (presumably ratlike creatures), but they are very hive-minded and dogmatic, so if given a task, they stick to it. Thus, they would have no reason to rebel, unless their task was taken away from them, which would make them confused and do everything in their power to get it back (an example is in CH). *Second, since they're hive-minded, they follow their respective queen. And, as mentioned in CH, queens are never on the Covenant ships where their "children" are stationed, likely as a security measure of sorts. So where would they find someone to lead their rebellion, if they for some reason wanted to? *Third, they killed their Jiralhanae masters and forced them to follow their orders? Tartarus could hold off a whole swarm on his own with one Spiker and while protecting Lighter Than Some. So how'd they manage to take out the Jiralhanae crews? And you seem to forget that the Jiralhanae would have grunts and kig-yar around to help them. In order words, the Yanme'e would be outmatched, outgunned and outnumbered. *Fourth, how could their empire become so powerful? Sure, the covenant taught them how to use simple maintenance tools and weapons, but I highly doubt that they tought them how to pilot let alone create Covenant vessels. The thing with the lesser races of the Covenant is just that; they're lesser than the others. Wonder why the Unggoy rebellion and the sixteen Unggoy disobediences failed, despite the Unggoy's superior numbers? Lack of knowledge. They might know how to use some weapons and outnumber their adversary, but they simply don't have the intelligence to pull it off. No efficient strategies, no control of larger space vessels etc. It's just the same with the Yanme'e. And that's why the prophets said in CH (I think) that a lesser race defecting would perhaps destabilize the Covenant for a little while, but a Sangheili split would destroy it. It's a well written article, but unfortunately there are these errors that make the drones more powerful than they actually can. Really sorry, but you'd have to face this sooner or later.